


Boy Meets Hot Mess

by GraceWasHereToo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWasHereToo/pseuds/GraceWasHereToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's an adult. So she should totally have her stuff together now, right? </p>
<p>Reality doesn't seem to agree, but that's not gonna stop it from delivering a piece of perfection in the muck of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Frog in Your Throat" writing prompt from WritersDigest.com

Roxy sat in the dark of her old run down flat, sirens blaring in the background, flipping through one bad sitcom after another. There really was nothing good on at this hour. But she couldn’t control that. She had just gotten off from work after a full day of boring professors droning on and on. They never really covered anything outside the obvious read in the textbooks, but she’d be darned if she let them deduct her grade for something as meaningless as attendance.

Normally, these kinds of hangups just rolled off her shoulders like water, but today? No, sir. Today, Roxy was a short fuse ready to go off. Although she was just one of many lowly intern at her laboratory, her classmates had managed to make a dozen critical errors in one hour, stopping production for the whole firm for at least a week. The negligence was enough to make her curse them all out in a not so “Roxy-like” manner. She probably lost a few allies in the storm. Roxy had been a non-participating bystander during the incident, but as the internship manager, floor manager, local manager, and regional director saw it, all interns were to blame and therefore all would be punished.

As if cleaning every beaker, bunsen burner, and scale wasn’t humiliating enough, they still expected them all to complete the entire day’s paperwork as well. Needless to say, Roxy was exhausted. Only one thing could make her feel even the slightest bit better.

Pizza. That, of course, was one of the reasons being a New Yorker was so great, right? But her favorite pie shop was picking up in business for some reason, so it became harder to just stop by and pick something up. And the last time she called in her order, there was just so much noise on the other line that they ended up messing up the whole order.

Right now, all Roxy wanted was to bite into a hot slice of mushroom, green pepper and anchovy. Nothing would make her happier. But the delivery guy was taking for-ev-er and she needed a pick me up. Now. At that moment, she spotted a can sitting just in front of her. She didn’t really have a lot of friends, and the one’s she did keep had never been over to her place, so it wasn’t like it could have been anyone else's. It said it was strawberry soda, but she knew it was more along the lines of a Fatima’s Dream. It was probably crazy flat, too, but in her current emotional state, she’d take it.

Just before she could take the first swig, the callbox rang. Great, she thought. She got up from her fort-tress of solitude, kicking pillows and stuffed animals every which way, and buzzed him in. She wasn’t about to get comfortable again seeing as she’d just have to get up to open the door, so she dragged a stool from her cramped makeshift kitchen space and waited. Can still in hand, she swished it around a bit, contemplating if it were really worth it. She was still pretty fresh out of rehab from the last time she lost control. She weighed the pros and cons as half-heartedly as possible before taking a not-so-thoughtful sip from it in the process. Her reasoning was that it had been a very long day.

Not one second later, there was a knock at the door. She made the vague gesture to grab the doorknob as she chugged the rest of it down. Rising with a satisfied smile and a sigh, she was met with the greenest pair of emeralds she’d ever seen. She could see herself stealing them if not for the glass wall separating viewers from the goods. Apparently, Roxy must have been starring for quite some time. The smile the delivery boy gave her started to fall just ever so slightly. If she didn’t say something soon, things were gonna get way awkward and that was the last thing she wanted today.


End file.
